


meant to be

by kaithartic (bluedreaming)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Ahn Sohee - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Domestic, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5703826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/kaithartic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It feels like winning.<br/><em>catbear advent 2016: december 4</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	meant to be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xiukisses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiukisses/gifts).



> [prompt thread](http://bluedreaming.livejournal.com/37830.html?thread=17350#t17350)  
> Title from [Angels (Above Me)](https://open.spotify.com/track/1ioLmcsIKJUIn8l90MbusT) by Say Lou Lou.

 

It totally feels like winning, when Sehun juggles his bag and his phone and finds a free hand to type in the entry code on the keypad, the doors swinging open as he steps into the house and smells the rich, warm, safe smell of coffee and the sound of Minseok humming.

"Hi Sehun!" Minseok calls from the kitchen; it's his day off from the coffee shop, when his very capable business partner Sohee mans the counter and works on her special coffee blends. Sehun wrinkles his nose and sniffs, _smells like tomato sauce_ he thinks, a grin spreading across his face. He's hungry.

"Minseok!" Sehun drops his bag in the hall—Minseok will complain later, smiling fondly as he scolds but picks the bag up anyway to take to the office—and leaves his phone on the hall table as he steps into the kitchen and drapes his arms over his husband's back, laughing when his stomach gets in the way.

"Good day?" Minseok asks over his shoulder, fingers digging into Sehun's hip as Sehun nuzzles his face into the soft curve of Minseok's neck and smells the warm sweetness of _him_ , sighs in happiness.

"Now it is," Sehun says, pressing a kiss to Minseok's cheek before he reaches down to sneak a finger of sauce from the wooden spoon Minseok is holding in his right hand, suspended above the pan; when Sehun sticks it in his mouth he almost moans at the explosion of flavour. _Minseok's tomato sauce is the best._

Minseok laughs, swatting him away with his free hand, and Sehun retreats to the counter, hitching himself up onto the stool. At almost nine months, he doesn't move as easily as he used to, but he's accustomed himself to the extra girth.

He remembers what the doctor had said, a year ago. "I don't think you'll ever be able to carry a child to term." Sehun remembers the heartbreak, letting the sadness slip through his fingers and disappear as he rests his elbows on the counter and snags a pear from the bowl of fruit on the table, biting in as juicy sweetness fills his mouth.

"Supper will just be a few more minutes," Minseok says, and Sehun hums happily, left hand resting on the curve of his belly, warm and safe.

It feels like winning.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted for [shiritori](http://writetomyheart.livejournal.com/458291.html).


End file.
